chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 2-7: Island of Encounter
|gold = 4000 4000 |exp = 2000 2500 |exp2 = 2500 3000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |notes = Enemies: All Stages: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: 2 Giant Black Army Knights Stage 2: Giant Black Army Knight Captain }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ Hey...I see the island! ] Pirika [ Hero, wake up. Come on! I can see the island. We have to let everyone know! ] Pirika [ WAKE UP! ...Ugh. Sleeping like a dead person. ] Pirika [ Forget it. I'll go tell everyone. ] [ Hey, guys! I see the island! ] ---- Merchant [ Would you like some fresh fish? Best price guaranteed! ] Woman [ Wow, they do look fresh. I'll take one. ] ---- ???? (Marianne) [ How about some fresh mountain birds? They can only be hunted on the neighbouring island! ] ---- ????? (Meivia) [ Take the Meivia Drop! Haaa! ] '' -- The two martial artist clashed in combat -- '' Citizen [ Woo hoo! Wrestling is so awesome! ] ---- Man [ We're recruiting sailors to work with us! Age doesn't matter as long as you're healthy! ] ???? (David) [ Maybe I can finally get a job. Hey, mister, tell me more about this. ] [ Is there a man who can defeat me and become my groom?! ] ???? (David) [ Oh, never mind. A girl is calling for me. ] ???? (David) [ Drinking and girls just can't be separated from me. ] ---- ???? (David) [ Hi, cutie. What about me? ] ????? (Rin Lee) [ ...Hm. You want to fight me? I promise you that I'll make you my groom... ] ????? (Rin Lee) [ ...as long you win. ] ???? (David) [ Uh, I don't really understand, but you look really strong, so I change my mind. ] ---- ??? (Morgan (Original)) [ Hey, do you know this man? ] Phoena [ I'm sorry. I don't know... Pirika, do you know this person? ] Pirika [ Hmm, I don't. We just came here. Sorry about that. ] ??? (Morgan (Original)) [ No, it's okay. Thanks, anyway. ] ??? (Morgan (Original)) [ Excuse me. Do you know this man? ] Seaman [ Umm...I think I saw him heading for the sea area ahead... ] ??? (Morgan (Original)) [ That sea area, huh... I've heard bad rumors about that place, so I'm not too excited, but... ] ??? (Morgan (Original)) [ I guess I'll check it out... ] ---- Phoena [ Wow... So many people. ] Pirika [ It's so crowded. It's like we're back in the Vice Capital. Look. There's a tavern over there. ] Pirika [ Let's drop by later on. ] Phoena [ Oh, I almost forgot. With so many people here... ] Pirika [ What are you doing? ] Phoena [ I thought maybe the crystal ball Fatima gave me will show my sister... ] Phoena [ But I guess she's not around-- ] '' -- Someone ran into Phoena -- '' Phoena [ Aaagh! ] ??? (Jean) [ Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? ] Phoena [ I'm fine. What about you... ] ??? (Jean) [ Hey, you guys are... ] Phoena [ Oh, you are... ] ' Hero ' is it? Jean [ I never mentioned my name, did I? My name is Jean, a messenger of the Dawn Maritime. ] the little thief who stole our money. ??? (Jean) [ Hey, that was a fair reward. ] Jean [ And don't call me a thief. My name is Jean. ] Phoena [ Well, Jean. It's nice to see you. ] Jean [ You, too, Phoena. ] Phoena [ Oh, how do you know my name? ] Jean [ Hee hee. ] Pirika [ Hi, Jean. I'm Pirika. ] Jean [ Hi, Pirika. I knew you guys would be here soon. ] Pirika [ Huh? ] Jean [ You guys are in need of information and supplies, right? ] Jean [ Like the nautical chart for the sea ahead? ] Phoena [ Exactly. Peixe asked us to get one...and we need to get some food supplies and information. ] Pirika [ Hold on a sec. Jean, why do you know so much about us? ] Jean [ I heard about you guys from Captain Baltro and Captain Milla! ] Phoena [ That makes sense. So they told you... ] Pirika [ But you're probably gonna take more money from us. ] Jean [ Don't worry. This isn't a job from the Dawn Maritime, so it's free of charge. ] Pirika [ Really? I'm glad to hear that! ] Jean [ But in exchange, I wanna hear about your journey. About your continent, and other-- ] Milla [ There you are, Jean. ] Jean [ Captain Milla. What's the matter? ] Milla [ It's those monsters again. Send a message to Head Captain. ] Jean [ Yes, ma'am. Oh, Captain Milla. The Volunteer Army is-- ] Milla [ Hm? Oh, so we meet again. Good to see you're all alive. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Milla [ Sorry to ask you this, but we need more people. Can you come with us? ] ---- Phoena [ Isn't that the Black Troops? ] Pirika [ So they attack this area, too? ] Milla [ Their power has been growing lately. It's a pain in the neck. Could you help us out? ] Pirika [ Sure. We're more used to fighting Black Troops than sea monsters. Leave it to us. ] Milla [ Is that so? I look forward to that, then. ] Part 2/3 Milla [ Bull's-eye! ] '' -- Milla shoots a monster straight between its eyes -- '' Pirika [ That person is really strong. I mean, Baltro is too... ] Pirika [ But guns have an insane amount of power for a weapon. ] Milla [ What? You mean to tell me guns don't exist where you come from? ] Phoena [ A sage successfully developed one recently, but it's not available to the masses yet. ] Milla [ I see. Well, they are valuable pieces here too. You need a lot of money and clout to get one. ] Phoena [ I think Baltro said something about those who own many of them. ] Milla [ They are collectors. They are a niche group that spend all their money on guns. ] Milla [ I just need one. This beauty of a gun. ] Milla [ What's really important are the skills to handle a gun! ] '' -- Milla guns down another monster -- '' Pirika [ So fast... ] Milla [ There are only a few enemies left. I'll stay just a bit longer for the dance. ] Part 3/3 Milla [ I see. So you folks call those monsters the Black Army. ] Phoena [ That's what we called them in Yggdra. ] Milla [ Yggdra? Never heard of it. ] ???? (Duke) [ The continent at the ends of the earth. Or was it the land of beginnings... ] ???? (Duke) [ I believe it had a name like that. ] Milla [ Senior Captain Duke. I didn't know you were here. ] Duke [ Is that them? ] Milla [ Yes. The attack was so sudden, I asked them for help. ] Milla [ I asked because I heard they were used to fighting against them. ] Duke [ So they're the Volunteer Army. ] Pirika [ W-What of it? ] Duke [ You deserve a just reward for your work. Follow me. ] Phoena [ Uhm... ] Milla [ I'll clean up here. Go ahead and follow Duke. ] Phoena [ Okay. Then if you'll excuse us. ] Milla [ You really saved the day. Thank you. ] Pirika [ Shall we? ] ---- Duke [ We're here. ] Phoena [ Where are we...? ] Jean [ Welcome to the Dawn Maritime. This is our company's building. ] Pirika [ Ooh... Looks just like the cabin of a ship. ] Phoena [ Oh, yeah... The building itself vaguely resembles a ship, too. ] Jean [ We do run a maritime business. We call the head of the company our senior captain, or Duke. ] Duke [ Here, take this! ] Pirika [ Oh, this is... ] Phoena [ A bag full of coins. ] Pirika [ Are you sure we can have it? ] Duke [ It's a just reward. Just take it without a word. ] Duke [ Don't worry, it's clean money. ] Phoena [ Then we'll gladly accept. ] Pirika [ What's this? These coins are different from the ones in Yggdra. ] Phoena [ I didn't even look at the reward Jean gave us the other day. ] Phoena [ The currency changes depending on the governing organization. ] Pirika [ Huh. I wonder how much this is worth in Yggdra. ] Duke [ Show me a coin from Yggdra. ] Phoena [ Sure, one second... ] '' -- Phoena's cheerful expression disappeared -- '' Pirika [ What's up? ] Phoena [ I have no coins in my purse... ] Duke [ Lad, call a currency exchanger for these folks. ] Jean [ Yes, sir. I'll be back. ] Duke [ I don't know what a Yggdra coin is, but you can exchange it here if you like. ] Duke [ Most of the continents up ahead should accept this currency though. ] Phoena [ Do you know much about the continents? ] Duke [ Work requires me to. The therians, or “beast men,” live on the closest continent to us. ] Duke [ They've been encountering what you folks call the Black Army. ] Duke [ The sea monsters have also become more atrocious because of them. ] Duke [ Making it harder for me to do business. ] Phoena [ ...I see. ] Duke [ I'm not sure what happened to you, but is it something to torment yourself over? ] Phoena [ Well... ] Duke [ I don't mean to stick my nose in, but let me give you some advice as a man of the sea. ] Duke [ If you take on superfluous cargo, you'll sink over trivial matters. ] Duke [ In order to protect your friends and allies, you'll need to get rid of it. ] ' Hero ' not always true. Duke [ Yeah...? ] Phoena [ If each of us carries a small load, we can carry a big load by working together. ] Phoena [ That's how we've made it so far—believing in that and in each other. ] carry it all. Duke [ I've seen people like that die too many times. ] Duke [ I gave you that advice so you wouldn't either. ] Pirika [ I know what you're saying. We've been in lots of situations where it could've gone either way. ] Pirika [ But we're the Volunteer Army. We can't just get rid of things that easily. ] Duke [ Then do whatever you like. But you'll have to make a big decision someday. ] Duke [ Just be ready for that. ] Phoena [ Yes. Thank you for everything. ] Duke [ Oh, I almost forgot. Take this. ] Pirika [ A map? ] Duke [ It's the sea chart we use. ] Duke [ I heard that Baltro took it as a reward for the bounty you caught. ] Duke [ He also told us he wanted to personally accommodate you. ] Phoena [ We've no qualms about that, but...we'll take it. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much for this. ] Duke [ If you need anything, talk to one of my men. ] Duke [ We'll try to work something out. ] Phoena [ Okay. Thank you very much. ] Pirika [ That Duke is unexpectedly nice. He was scary at first. ] Phoena [ Indeed. But I'm glad we met him. ] Phoena [ Okay, Pirika. We should head out. ] ---- Peixe [ Ooh. A new sea chart. ] Pirika [ Think we can go after the Black Chronicle? ] Peixe [ With this, I'm sure of it. ] Pirika [ All right, then. Full speed ahead! ] Peixe [ Aye, sir! ]